


Kitchen Chaos

by LetsgoRavendors



Series: Parrlyn One-shots [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Parrleyn - Freeform, Short One Shot, Six the musical - Freeform, This is pure fluff, just happy holidays, merry chrismas, parrlyn, this is my holiday contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: Anne Boleyn is a queen of many talents—singing, dancing, being an unexpected genius, poetry, charades, annoying Catherine of Aragon, etc.But baking? Baking is definitely not one of them.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Parrlyn One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921840
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Kitchen Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> TW - maybe slight language? I don’t think so tho, this is just fluff.

Cathy had seen a lot of weird things going on in the queen’s household when she walked through the door: Anna and Anne physically fighting over the remote, Jane freaking out as she carried an on fire saucepan, Catalina in the middle of giving what seemed like a long-winded lecture to Anne and Kat, Anne crashing into a wall because she got distracted riding her Heelys—the list goes on and on. But this? This was definitely something new to add to the bingo card.

It was nearing Christmas and the queens were out searching for gifts in town. Cathy had miraculously gotten her shopping done early since she avoided the hectic mall and opened the door to what she assumed was an empty house, only to hear the fire alarm blaring.

She quickly dropped her bag of presents on the floor of the front hall and raced towards the kitchen, the air filled with the smell of smoke. The scene that greeted her was beyond odd, the floor and counter were coated with flour, the counters were cluttered with dirty dishes, and the oven was open, smoking billowing out of it. And standing in the middle of it was her girlfriend, frantically waving an oven mitt at the smoke cloud in an attempt to clear it.

“Oh, hey babe.” Anne greeted, spotting Catherine and grinning like the oven wasn’t fuming and the kitchen didn’t look like a hurricane crashed through it.

“Hi,” Cathy said, giving the second queen a confused and concerned look. “Uhm—what's going on?”

Anne shoved her oven mitt covered hand inside the smoke cloud and pulled out a tray with what Cathy had to assume were cookies that went through hell. Coughing a little and she set down the tray, Boleyn simply stated, “baking.”

“Pretty sure that’s not what baking is _supposed_ to look like.” Parr mused, grabbing a chair to stand on and turn off the smoke detector. 

“They’re just a bit overdone, is all,” Anne added jokingly, a grimace on her face as she eyed the black lumps that were still smoking slightly. She offered to hand to Cathy to get down from the chair once the alarmed stopped it’s incensed beeping, which the blue queen accepted, chuckling at the chivalrous bow Boleyn gave in return.

Despite nearly burning the house down, Anne looked oddly adorable with her tangled brunette hair up in a messy bun, an apron that was almost completely coated in batter and flour, and white powdered blotches on her face. The sixth queen, despite herself, let a soft, loving smile grow on her lips and she swept on of Boleyn’s stray hairs behind her ear.

“Why were you baking? Y’know you’ve technically been banned from cooking in the kitchen by yourself.” Cathy reminded, reaching out to rub a bit of batter off her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Well I’m technically not cooking, I’m baking—loophole!” The green queen laughed, “and it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“It certainly was a surprise.” Cathy teased, Anne stuck her tongue out at her. “what were the cookies?”

“They _were_ chocolate chip.”

“I love chocolate chip,” Parr commented, squinting her eyes at the burnt remains of the cookie, trying to see some type of resemblance.

“I know,” Anne said simply, pecking Cathy on the lips and the second queen smiled. “I’ll just have to buy them from the bakery since baking is clearly a safety hazard.”

Parr laughed and connected their lips again, pulling Anne down a little by her apron before drawing away, mumbling sweetly, “I love you.”

Anne sent her a lopsided smile, “wow, I should destroy the kitchen more often.” 

“Don’t let Jane or Lina hear you say that.”

Anne grimaced, looking around at the mess surrounding them again, “speaking of them, we have to clean this up.”

“‘We’ huh?” Parr scoffed, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, so you’re just gonna leave me to do all the work?” Anne pouted and Cathy giggled. “I thought you loved me.”

“I didn’t make the mess, _mon amour_ , that was all you.”

“Well Jane is going to kill whoever’s at the crime scene she once called a kitchen; it doesn’t matter who actually did it.”

“Then I guess I’ll just stay in my room until she’s done threatening your life.” Parr reasoned, quickly yanking her hand back from the counter she just rested it on, realizing she had set it in flour. Without much of a second thought, the sixth queen wiped the residue off her hands on Anne’s apron.

The second queen frowned at the action, giving a disapproving, “hey.” 

“Babe, you’re already covered in it.” The blue queen added, “you’ve even got some right there.” Cathy pointed to the powder on Boleyn’s forehead, giggling under her breath.

“Yeah, well you’ve got something right—“ Anne swiped up a bit of raw cookie dough from the mixer and plopped it on Parr’s noise, “—there.

“How _dare_ you.”

“Fight me, Cathy!” The second queen's voice raised but the amused tone hadn’t left. “Or are you too much of a—“

Though Boleyn’s sentence was cut off as Cathy tossed a handful of chocolate chips that had fallen out of the bag at her girlfriend.

“—coward.” Anne finished, staring at Cathy incredulous. “I can’t _believe_ you, wasting perfectly good chocolate like that, it’s like I don’t even know you anymore!”

The melodramatics made Cathy laugh, but not for long as Anne flicked some flour on her once-pristine shirt. Catherine gasped and Boleyn held her hands up in challenge. 

And so began the most pointless, yet the most amusing food fight Cathy had ever had. It ended a few minutes later in a truce with both of them covered in flour, sugar, batter, and even a few chocolate chips in their hair as Catherine sat up on the counter, Anne standing between her legs as they kissed. 

“Merry Christmas, _chérie_.” Anne smiled in a whisper against her girlfriend’s lips before connecting them once again. Parr’s laugh was muffled in her throat as she put her arms over Anne’s shoulders, deepening the kiss.

“Jesus Christ, what happened here?” Catalina’s sudden raised voice separated the two women immediately and they turned to see an astonished and irritated first queen standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Baking,” Anne answered like it was obvious. The first queen glanced around the kitchen, visibly cringing at the sight, then her eyes landed on the couple, disapproval now edged into her stare. 

“. . .Right.” The Spanish queen said slowly, choosing to ignore the fact she walked in on her goddaughter making out with Anne Boleyn. “I take it this was Anne’s fault.”

“Hey!” Boleyn objected, but Lina didn’t pay attention.

“She was trying to bake some cookies as a surprise.” Cathy defended, pulling Boleyn a little closer to her.

“Yes, the operative word there is ‘try’,” Catalina muttered under her breath, but ultimately sighed, walking forward to place a few of the messy bowls in the sink.

Boleyn raised a disbelieving eyebrow, “you’re helping?”

“I don’t want to see Jane commit homicide, so yes, I am helping.” Lina retorted and Anne got the feeling that was the closest to an “I love you and care about your well being” she’d be getting from Cathy’s godmother, at least until she forgot about this incident—which was highly doubtful.

Still, Anne gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss, murmuring “I love you” against her lips before stepping aside so Cathy could get down from the counter. Parr smiled back at the second queen, replying with her own “I love you” before they quickly grabbed some towels. Because they really weren’t kidding when they said Jane might kill them if she found out what they did to her kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays y’all! This is the only thing I could get out in time for Christmas because where I am it’s still a half an hour until 25th is over so haha! 
> 
> Seriously tho, I hope this made you smile or laugh and I hope you all had a happy holiday, doesn’t matter if you celebrate Christmas or not :)


End file.
